CDC Le Choc des Cultures
by Calamithy
Summary: UA, chacorable, clichés pourris, crevardise, très grosse mauvaise foi, exotisme sans bounty. Duo part au Canada pour les vacances. Il va à son hôtel. Tout du moins, il essaie. OS en 3 parties et là c'est fini !
1. Voyage Voyage

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, voyages, voyages, chacorable, clichés sur les Français, les Américains, les Canadiens, choc des cultures, adorablitudes choupinesque et crevardise absolue :p**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Luna et moi sommes parties au Canada cet été. C'était super ! Et du coup en rentrant ça m'a donné une idée :D

**Résumé : Duo est en vacances... et rien ne se passe comme prévu... et donc il grogne. Normal il est Français.  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi ! Pour ces vacances que nous avons passé au Canada (Vancouver, Montréal) Ceci est pour nous, choupie, pour ces souvenirs de ouf et ce pays super ! **

Gros becs :D

**Happy birthday to me en retard :D Ceci est une fic que j'ai écrit cet été. Comme ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté, je le fais.**

**Ma ficlette happy bday to me sera pour toi Naughty Luce - Natsu - Ma Natsu - Natsu-Law - Whatever your name is now :D**

**Au fait : si cette fic est inspirée de nos aventures, la seule chose qui se rapproche de près ou de loin de ce que nous avons vécu Luna et moi c'est la gentillesse de la population :D Le reste c'est de la fiction pour détendre les zygomatiques et le petit coeur :)**

* * *

**CDC – Choc des Cultures (toute ressemblance avec Le Choc des Titans est...)  
**

**T-T**

**Montréal, 8 juillet 2010, 14h00**

**T-T  
**

Vacances, insouciance ?

…

Je suis à Montréal ? parce que je le vaux bien.

On m'a dit : « tu vas voir c'est super ! »

Je suis censé passer des vacances inoubliables et tout le toutim.

Et pour le moment c'est la poisse.

Ça fait environ 5 heures que j'ai atterri et pour le moment…

Pour le moment j'ai passé des vacances fabuleuses, magiques, extraordinaires. Mouais.

Des vacances merveilleuses, délicieusement exotiques où j'ai joué à cache-cache avec le métro.

**T-T**

_- _Putain !

**T-T**

Oui cache-cache. A Montréal on a affaire aux bouches de métro les moins visibles de la Terre, indiquées comme on indique aux gens qui savent où ils vont, du genre qui n'ont pas besoin de plan.

Mais c'est lààààà voyons, comment t'as pu passer à côté sans le voir ! Ben si, tu peux, quand t'es touriste. C'est ptet un synonyme de con ici.

**T-T**

- Bonjour Monsieur *grand roux aux yeux verts, miam ! T'irais pas du côté du Village (Gay) par hasard ?* Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve le métro...

- Juste là ! Tu veux aller où ?

- ... *Je passe pas pour un con, là… mais il me tutoie ? Il me drague peut-être ! * Je l'avais pas vu.

- *Regard à la « je ne t'en veux pas de me draguer, je sais que je suis ton fantasme »* Il est pourtant visible *comme ton attirance pour moi mais c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude*

**T-T**

Les gens sont surdoués ici (ou je suis très con ce qui est plus que probable et largement accentué par mon état de fatigue) puisqu'ils le font tous les jours sans problème et s'en sortent très bien, hein ?

Non mais sans déconner… métro au détour d'une rue... on me voit, on ne me voit pas. Ils sont en mode furtifs. Je suis un agent secret.

C'est pas parce que c'est *là* que c'est visible, Albator. Comme tes deux yeux

**T-T**

- C'est pas une bouche de métro, ça. C'est un centre commercial. Comment je peux deviner que c'est l'entrée ?

- *Sourire craquant* Une signalétique bleue. Une flèche blanche. Et le mot « métro » écrit… si tu ne sais pas comment chercher tu ne risques pas de trouver ?

- *Adieu connard. Ceux qui font de l'esprit je les mets pas dans mon lit et t'avais toutes tes chances. Dommage* Mouais… vite, le métro !

**T-T**

Et quand le métro est là…

**T-T**

- *Zen power* Pas la peine de courir, on prendra le prochain.

- *Speedy Gonzales Sous EXta (Ok Speedy Gonzales Sex)* Mais ça sonne paaaaas, Trowa ! On peut y aller !

- *Droopy* Pourquoi veux-tu que ça sonne ? Y a pas danger ?

- *Syndrome Parisien ON : métro là = je COURS pour l'avoir, je suis STRESSE* Je sais pas… pour prévenir qu'on ne doit plus monter ?

- …

**T-T**

Eh ben, il est plus là.

WHAT THE FUCK ?

**T-T**

- Mais, ça sonne pas et il se casse ? Ma parole vous aimez les accidents ou quoi ?

- *E=MC2* Quand on sait que le métro peut partir n'importe quand, en général on s'empêche automatiquement de courir quand il est là. Instinct de survie.

- *Lâche* C'est super dangereux.

- *Pragmatique* Non, Duo, les portes se ferment lentement.

- *Parisien* Ben chez moi ça sonne et c'est mieux. *Na*

- *Regard vert vert vert taquin* Et les gens s'arrêtent de courir quand ils sont prévenus ou courent encore plus vite au risque de se manger les portes ?

- *Toi t'es déjà venu à Paris. Te déteste* …

**T-T**

Pour les bus c'est plus visible, mais à l'intérieur – ou tout du moins, dans ceux que j'ai pris - y a aucune indication sur les stations. Genre tu sais à la dernière minute où tu te trouves, ou tu le sais... trop tard, quand un gentil monsieur te dit : c'était là, monsieur !

Ici ils partent apparemment du principe que tu sais où tu vas et comment y aller (ou tout simplement, je pars du principe qu'ils me détestent mais ce n'est pas le moment d'être parano. Vous voyez, je suis raisonnable dans ma frustration)

Ok dans bien des cas tu sais où tu vas. Et tu sais comment y aller. Et tu sais à quelle station t'arrêter… mais quand ? Quel intérêt à se repérer sur un plan, voyons. Par contre les publicités à la con ça y'en a dans le bus !

**T-T**

_- …_

**T-T**

C'est pas une question de culture ! Ils sont contre nous ! Ils veulent nos sous !

Y a carrément plus d'intérêt à consommer, plus tu te perds, plus tu fais du tourisme. Au bout d'un moment t'as faim donc tu consommes plus. T'as même l'occasion d'acheter des souvenirs quitte à pas trop perdre ta journée. En fait c'est de l'économie pure et dure. Heureusement que les gens sont gentils, me font pas trop ressentir que je suis incapable de m'adapter à un nouvel environnement.

Quoique ça dépend.

Rouquinoux Chouchou a rendez-vous mais j'ai ses coordonnées, qui sait ? Souvent homme varie.

Si si. C'est pour ça qu'il trompe sa femme par sms. La femme varie moins - ou est plus discrète.

Je suis donc seul au monde avec mon farda. Pourquoi moiii ?

Non non, ce n'est pas un mental de Winner.

Oublie ta fatigue, bois un gatorade et reload.

Ok. C'est dégueu mais pas pire que le jus de taureau rouge.

Je suis donc seul mais je lis le français, je peux le faire, je peux m'en sortir !

**T-T**

- Y a un grand panneau avec le nom écrit dessus. Ça doit être une station de bus !

- Non, c'est juste le nom de la rue.

**T-T**

J'ai parlé à voix haute ? Et non je ne vais pas m'énerver après toi, t'as des yeux bleus d'enfer, les cheveux courts comme j'aime et t'es mignon. Avec un peu de chance t'es gay

**T-T**

- Ah. Et il va où le plan du quartier qui va avec ?

- *Regard bleu, bleu, bleu* Je ne sais pas, tu veux aller où ?

**T-T**

Hmm cette voix grave, onctueuse comme un bon chocolat chaud….

Hey, mais ils tutoient tous ici ! En fait le Trowa me draguait pas ? J'ai mal à l'ego.

Et puis j'en ai marre qu'on me demande où je veux aller. Je veux y être ! Eventuellement avec lui. Il a un de ces sourires.

**T-T**

- L'hôtel Paquito ?

- *Sourire adorable* Ah c'est l'hôtel près du restau indien Nanny Nan ?

**T-T**

…

Don't crack over pressure... bien blonde le mignon

**T-T**

- ... Et je suis censé le savoir comment ? *Human GPS*

- Tu t'es pas renseigné avant de réserver ?

**T-T**

Ah bas les roux, décidément j'ai pas de chance avec.

**T-T**

- … Demande à Doodle maps, il indique mon hôtel sous son ancien nom, comment veux-tu que je sache ?

- Ah OK, c'est la faute à Doodle.

- *Prends-moi (pour un con)*…

- C'est à peu près à 15 minutes du Centre Bell, non ? Ca te dit quelque chose ?

- *You can ring my beeeell, ring my bell!* Ah ça je connais ! Ouais. *enfin…*

- Alors c'est super simple…

- *Glory Be !*

- … même si t'es pas arrivé.

- … ?

- T'es pas du tout dans la bonne direction.

- ... *J'ai ce sentiment de déjà-vu...* …

- T'inquiètes, je vais t'aider. Le plus simple sera de reprendre le métro.

**T-T**

Je me sens l'âme d'un Christophe Colomb sur la Route des Indes...

Sauf qu'il n'est jamais arrivé à destination.

**T-T**

- *Le métro ? Au secours* …

- *hausse un sourcil* Mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- *Je vais encore me perdre.* Le métro m'aime pas. Quand je le prends il est blindé de monde et je fais un bisou à la vitre.

- *Sourire tout gentil* ça, ça peut changer. Qui sait ? Tu embrasseras quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est ton jour de chance. Je m'appelle Treize et toi ?

**T-T**

Les gens ici sont gentils, adorables, ne résistent pas aux crétins de touristes (moi) avec un plan et un air perdu face aux personnes qui lui proposent spontanément un coup de main – et qui ne changent pas de trottoir quand ils sentent pointer un « vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve la rue... ? »

Oui, y a de quoi être dépaysé, plus que par les paysages. La cordialité a tendance à être plus rare qu'une ville, si jolie soit-elle. La cordialité peut stresser aussi, parce que tu te sens trop con devant.

Ben ouais à Paris, on a des radars à touristes, on les évite parce que ça nous obligerait à avouer au choix :

- qu'on ne sait pas où on va (comprendre, on ne connaît même pas le nom de nos rues)

- qu'on ne connaît pas nos rues (même si on passe devant, même si c'est notre quartier)

- qu'on veut vraiment aider mais pas le temps parce qu'on a un patron chiant et que « aider un touriste » ça n'augmente pas le salaire, par contre ça donne un savon quand on est payé à l'heure (mon cas, mais les deux premiers sont mon cas aussi)

- qu'on s'en fout (pas souvent mon cas)

**T-T**

- Tu embrasseras autre chose que la vitre, qu'il disait…

- C'est bizarre, Duo, d'habitude cette ligne n'est pas aussi empruntée à cette heure…

- En fait Treize, t'augmentes ma poisse.

- Je suis comme un médicament. Quand tu le prends la douleur augmente sensiblement, puis le soulagement est manifeste.

- Ouais ben t'as pas intérêt à te soulager maintenant. On peut savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ?

**T-T**

Je suis plein de bonne volonté, hein ? Vraiment. Mais ce sont mes premières vacances après 1 an et demie et ça me rend réceptif comme une moule d'Espagne au jour de l'an.

Quand tu changes de boulot et que l'ancien te donne des sous plutôt que tes congés, que tu dois attendre un an avant de te reposer, tu comprends que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. C'est pour ça, qu'avec la permission de mon chef, je me suis cassé 3 bonnes semaines.

Comme ça, d'entrée, gentiment.

_- Maxwell, vous êtes en train de dessiner des lits sur le projet du client._

_- C'est parce que j'ai sommeil, Wu Fei._

_- Il y a trois lits..._

_- J'ai besoin de 3 semaines. _

_- … Ok._

**T-T**

**T-T**

Treize m'avait mis dans la bonne direction et indiqué où descendre. En plus dans ce métro-là y avait un plan.

Début de la chance ? Sitôt qu'il est parti j'ai pu m'asseoir !

J'aurais préféré qu'il reste… OK il a une vie, OK il est chiant comme la pluie, confond culture et bourrage… de crâne et plairait bien à Wu Fei – j'ai pris ses coordonnées au cas où, c'est Wu qui m'a conseillé le Canada, il y va souvent…-, mais…

C'est pas parce que t'es descendu à la bonne station que tu vas te retrouver au bon endroit.

Je vais pas me porter la poisse, tout va bien se passer.

En sortant, je trouverai rapidement. Quand j'aurais fait mes mille couloirs. Quand j'arrêterai de confondre sortie et correspondance. Non je ne veux pas repartir dans l'autre sens. Oui je veux sortir. Mais quelle sortie ?

**T-T**

- *MAIS PUTAIN ON EN SORT COMMENT DE CE LABYRINTHE ? NON JE NE DEMANDERAI PAS, QUITTE A PASSER 10 FOIS DEVANT LE MEME GUICHET !*

**T-T**

Je ne vais pas me porter la poisse mais… « métro le plus proche de l'hôtel » ne signifie pas forcément qu'il soit tout près.

C'est comme dans les coffrets cadeaux voyages. Quand tu regardes le moyen de transports ils t'indiquent des TGV et des aéroports situés dans deux villes dites « à proximité »,

L'une à 15 bornes mini et l'autre à 60 mini.

Le bonheur est dans le **près.**

Si près et pourtant si loin… comme l'amour… dans les feux de l'amour.

Quoiqu'ils ont plus le feu aux fesses qu'au cœur là-dedans. J'ai zappé dessus dernièrement, ma parole c'est que c'est devenu chaud !

A croire qu'ils s'assoient sur des piments à longueur de journée.

En France ils ont traduit « the young and the restless » par « les feux de l'amour »

Quitte à faire des traductions qui ne traduisent rien, ils auraient pu écrire « le feu au cul », « le pieu en feu » ou l'« amour du pieu en feu »

Encore une de ces traductions inappropriées dont nous avons le secret.

Ici, au Canada, c'est du grand art. Au moins ils traduisent correctement.

J'ai donc eu le plaisir de regarder « Brillantine 2» dans l'avion. Brillantine 2, c'est Grease 2. Y a pas erreur sur la marchandise contrairement aux « feux de l'amour ».

Et surtout, seule la traduction ici est une réussite parce que le film est atrocement mauvais. Michelle Pfeiffer a eu de la chance d'avoir une carrière après ça.

Les pensées défilent, comme les couloirs et enfin je revois la lumière du jour.

**T-T**

- And the winner is…

**T-T**

Je suis dehors et je pense aux feux de l'amour et à Brillantine. Je pense donc inconsciemment à ma mère.

Je suis dehors, hallelujah, mais ma parole la température elle chute jamais ?

Je suis sorti du métro. Mais j'étais pas sorti de l'auberge.

J'étais *encore* perdu… et on était que le premier jour.

C'est beau les vacances.

Et le peu de patience qui me restait est parti dans la permanente de Michelle Pfeiffer.

**T-T**

- Putain il est où cet hôtel de... merde ?

**T-T**

Chargé comme un mulet avec 6 heures d'avion, 4 heures d'aéroport, 3 heures de transport et de quête des dits transports, 5 heures de décalage horaire et très exactement 1h54 minutes à galérer en plein cagnard on est clairement plus en état de faire du social.

Et quand tu manques te faire écraser parce que tu traverses à un feu rouge piéton maquillé en feu rouge voiture…. Ben tu vois rouge.

**T-T**

- Connard !

**T-T**

Quand la misère nous tombe dessus on accentue tout et on prend des différences toutes simples et pas rédhibitoires pour un comité anti-tourisme. La ligue des casse-couilles.

Je le sais.

Se permettre d'insulter un gars en voiture quand toi t'es à pied c'est déjà débile…

Mais à l'étranger ? Le premier jour de tes vacances ? A « au plus proche » de ton hôtel ?

Je le sais *bordel*

**T-T**

- Attends, c'est qu'il se gare pour la ramener ? C'est que je vais te le cueillir le zozio !

**T-T**

Moi et ma grande gueule…

Je suis pas si con en temps normal, hein ?

L'autre connard sort de voiture ou plutôt, déplie sa carcasse.

Pourquoi je m'énerve toujours auprès des mecs qui sont pas bâtis comme des asticots ?

Oh il parle.

**T-T**

- Non mais vous craquez, quoi, allez vous suicider chez vous.

**T-T**

Ah non, ils ne tutoient pas tous. Ou il n'est pas gay, ce qui est fort possible. Ou je lui plais pas.

**T-T**

- Mais faut arrêter la branlette au volant, mon vieux, ça rend bigleux.

- Alors vous traversez en la levant. Quoique votre pantalon a l'air… fatigué.

**T-T**

Il insinue quoi, là ? Que je suis pas une gravure de mode ou que j'ai rien dans le slip ?

Je t'emmerde ! Je suis au top !

J'ai une casquette de touriste (premier achat à l'aéroport, parce que j'avais pas la mienne et qu'il faisait trop chaud)

Un t-shirt tout simple noir avec deux pieds nus, les orteils en éventail et dessous l'inscription : "Farniente Power - Interdit au Taf"

Un jean délavé par le temps et un peu troué.

Des tongs, le truc que tu dois pas mettre quand t'es chargé et quand tu ne veux pas te peler les pieds dans l'avion.

Et surtout quand tu coures après les métros fantômes.

Cte dégaine…

Sérieux, comment j'ai pu penser que j'étais bankable ? Tro, Treize… comment j'ai pu penser que je vous plaisais ?

Qui a dit que les français avaient un ego surdimensionné ? Comment ça, tous ? Y a pas qu'en politique qu'on sait voir petit !

Trowa et Treize.

T.T

Comme l'Audi du connard. Comme ma vie.

C'est ça la chance ?

**T-T**

- Je vous emmerde !

- Je pencherais pour les lunettes de soleil sales à dégager. Vous n'avez pas vu que le feu était rouge ?

**T-T**

Il ne niait pas !

**T-T**

- Oui il était rouge ! Donc je traverse !

- On traverse au feu vert ici.

- Nous aussi ! Mais pas ce feu-là !

**T-T**

…

**T-T**

- ... Je vous comprends pas, là.

- Demandez à Ripley ou à Prédator de vous reprendre, ils vous ont oublié. Mais d'où vous sortez ?

- De ma voiture.

- Eh bien retournez-y ou plutôt non, c'est quoi le numéro de la fourrière ?

**T-T**

Oui bon il risquait pas de me le donner…

Oh, ça va, hein ?

Quand on s'énerve on dit pas forcément des conneries !

On s'adresse juste pas à la bonne personne.

**T-T**

- Vous n'êtes pas véhiculé.

- Et vous ne le serez plus. On traverse quand le petit bonhomme est vert.

- Oui. Mais où vous voyez un bonhomme ici ?

- ... Un feu vert voiture est un feu rouge piéton. Et inversement.

- Vous êtes daltonien ?

**T-T**

J'ai retiré mes lunettes.

J'étais pas daltonien. Par contre j'étais d'humeur contrebande. J'avais une folle envie de faire un séjour en prison pour meurtre.

**T-T**

- Oh, shut up... j'en ai marre ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! C'est quoi ces vacances de merde ?

- Vous, vous êtes perdu.

**T-T**

Toi t'as fait Harvard.

**T-T**

- No shit, Sherlock. Avec un plan dans la main et un air de souris dans sa tapette, vous devez faire parti des X-Men. Et vous faites machine à café aussi entre deux accidents ?

- Non, mais je connais un excellent café qui en fait et vous en avez besoin.

- Non merci, ça va me coûter un bras, hors taxe.

**T-T**

Ah oui. J'avais pas parlé des taxes et des tips rarement inclus dans ce qu'on achetait.

Ok. Mais aller faire du calcul mental à chaque fois...  
On nous mâche le travail chez nous.

On se rend pas compte à quel point on est assisté à Paris, avec nos itinéraires dans le bus que tu sais où t'es mais si tu demandes au chauffeur il t'expédie plus vite qu'un pet foireux.

Sans oublier les gros M jaunes que si tu repères pas le métro quand t'es sur le bon trottoir (parce que si t'es pas dans la bonne rue, c'est difficile partout), ben...

ben t'es bigleux. C'est après que ça devient du n'importe quoi, avec des signalétiques débiles qui ne mènent nulle part.

Un métro aussi bordélique que notre fameuse administration.

Il y a du bon et du mauvais partout. Ce que l'on voit mauvais peut être bon et inversement.

C'est vrai et l'inverse de tout est vrai.

Ça on l'oublie quand on est de mauvaise foi. Et quand on est à bout on l'est encore plus.

Lui par contre est tout zen.

**T-T**

- Mais non. Les taxes et les tips c'est facile. Il faut juste prendre le pli. Et puis...

- Oui ?

- Je vous l'offre ce café.

**T-T**

Il voulait m'offrir un café.

OK.

Je lui fais pitié c'est ça ?

**T-T**

- Pourquoi, pour mes beaux yeux ?

- Peut-être.

**T-T**

Pour mes cernes qui arrivent jusqu'au genou parce que j'ai pas pu dormir dans l'avion ?

Si lui est gay, moi je suis Superman.

J'ai le gay dard. En général je les piste, je les reconnais. Je suis une Gay-tinelle.

**T-T**

- A d'autres ! J'ai l'air sans le sou, c'est ça ?

- Vous avez l'air fatigué au point de regarder le feu de la mauvaise rue pour traverser et me reprocher les conséquences.

- …

- Vous êtes dangereux à la fois pour votre sécurité et votre portefeuille. On pourrait vous coller une amende pour ça. Le jaywalking, vous connaissez ?

**T-T**

Comment ça le feu ne correspondait pas à ma rue ? Mais c'est quoi ce pays ? Il est en train d'essayer de me barber.

**T-T**

- Doucement mon coco, vous allez pas me la faire à l'envers.

- Mon coco ?

- Vous auriez préféré « mon caca » ? Le code de la route c'est pas fait pour les chiens ! Et il est uniformisé !

**T-T**

Moi et ma grande gueule bis.

Quand je suis énervé c'est vraiment Beyrouth.

Il ne bronche même pas.

**T-T**

- C'est tellement uniformisé que certains ressortissants doivent repasser un examen ici pour pouvoir conduire sans être en infraction. Les piétons aussi devraient passer un examen.

- Vous ne manquez pas d'air, vous.

**T-T**

Il rit doucement.

Il a une fossette à la joue gauche.

S'il me saoule de trop, je vais lui en faire une deuxième.

**T-T**

- Et vous, vous avez l'air… d'un croisé Franco-Américain, qui vit en France et qui sort pour la première fois de son...

- Un croisé ? Vous me prenez pour un chien ?

- Vous êtes bien Franco-Américain, non ?

- What gives?

- L'accent américain, l'amabilité française. Croisé American staff et bouledogue français.

- Vous… me comparez à un clebs ?

**T-T**

Je vais finir au poste.

**T-T**

- Non, à deux clebs.

- Uh? Like hell…

- Si vous étiez Canadien, ça aurait été « eh ».

- Et mon poing dans votre gueule il fait « eh » aussi ?

**T-T**

Mon poing est parti tout seul.

Et il a atterri tout seul dans sa main.

L'adrénaline et la colère, ça marche dans les anime Japonais.

Dans la vraie vie même en ayant bu un Gatorade, ton coup de poing magistral dans ta tête est donné au ralenti de chez ralenti.

Un ralenti que n'aurait pas renié l'homme qui valait 3 milliards.

Et ton corps pèse une tonne tellement l'effort est conséquent.

Et lui sourit de plus en plus.

**T-T**

- Vous êtes bien Américain, vous. Ils arrivent en terrain conquis et quand ils ne comprennent rien, ils boudent.

- Ce sont des préjugés, ça. Vous êtes juste trop con pour le voir.

**T-T**

Je dégage ma main.

Quoi look who's talking?

Oui, oui, c'est moi qui dis ça.

Les Français sont censés être champions du monde toute catégorie de mauvaise foi. Et moi je suis honnête. Si si.

Ok. Au lieu d'essayer de le frapper – parce que je peux physiquement pas mais un jour ! Un jour ! - *lève le poing virtuellement*, je vanne.

**T-T**

- Oui. Prouvez-moi le contraire ?

- Oui !

- *sourire*

- Non !

- Un oui est un oui.

- Un non est un non.

**T-T**

…

**T-T**

- Et si je vous prends au mot vous faites quoi ? Ah, oui c'est vrai, vous êtes aussi Français.

- Non mais attendez...

- 3 « non » dans une conversation de 3 minutes. A la quatrième contestation vous faites grève aussi ?

**T-T**

Il ne manquait pas d'air M. Audi TT et big touffe.

**T-T**

- Vous vous êtes garé pour m'insulter, Touffy ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le préjugé ?

- Il me dit "je ne suis pas comme ça et je vais le prouver"

**T-T**

Sa tempe a tressauté au « Touffy »

Le coin de ses lèvres aussi.

Euh… prouver ?

Ben voyons...

**T-T**

- Il vous dit rien du tout en fait. Par contre vous pourriez me dire où se trouve l'hôtel Paquito, être un peu utile, quoi. Comme ça je porte pas plainte.

- Non.

**T-T**

Evidemment ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

**T-T**

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je vous expliquais, vous ne comprendriez pas. Vous êtes fatigué, irritable et Français.

- Dites tout de suite que je suis con ?

**T-T**

Et s'il me prend au mot je lui mets un coup de boules au ralenti.

Ou un coup de genou au ralenti dans les parties. C'est le genre de chose qui fait mal, même si c'est fait trèès lentement.

Je pouvais pas donner un coup de pied, pas parce que ça faisait filles, hein.

Non. Juste parce que j'avais des tongs.

Même largué on est pragmatique.

**T-T**

- Par contre je peux vous y conduire, ça tombe bien, j'y travaille.

- Ben voyons. Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous y travaillez, Touffy ?

- Pas besoin de croiser les bras pour faire ressortir des pectoraux inexistants. Musclé du squelette.

- ... Ils vous emmerdent mes pecs. Et ils existent.

- Prouvez-le ?

**T-T**

Attraper les mecs sur l'honneur, c'est pas bien.

Les paris à la con, en général les mecs le font.

Je vire mon t-shirt.

D'abord porter du noir quand il fait chaud c'est juste stupide.

Mes pecs sont là, c'est le t-shirt qui est 10 fois trop grand on purpose.

Et plus je m'agite, plus mes langues se mélangent.

**T-T**

- …

- Sympa le tatouage. Quant à ce qui pourrait prouver mes états de service... Je ne sais pas, au hasard, ma carte professionnelle ? Mon I.D ? Le fait que vous puissiez appeler l'hôtel pour vérifier ?

**T-T**

Il a tout sorti et ça paraît en règle.

A côté de ça dans les guides du routard et autres conneries, on t'apprenait pas à reconnaître des papiers canadiens.

J'ai hoché la tête comme le labrador en plastique de la plage arrière d'une voiture.

**T-T**

- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un pervers en quête de touristes, euh Héro Touffy Yuy ?

- Heero tout court. Vous vous croyez si bien que ça ?

**T-T**

Non. C'est pas parce que j'en ai conscience que j'apprécie qu'on me le dise.

Connard.

Je vais t'en donner du Touffy, moi.

Touffy or not Touffy.

**T-T**

- Sérieux, Touffy, vous m'insultez avant de m'inviter à prendre un café. C'est l'hospitalité canadienne ?

- Nous prenons le civisme très au sérieux ici. Une petite pause vous ferait le plus grand bien et vous éviterait au mieux d'avoir une amende pour jaywalking, au pire finir vos vacances sous des roues.

- Ok. Et la vraie raison ?

**T-T**

Il hausse les épaules.

**T-T**

- Vous êtes à moitié Américain. Et les Américains portent plainte pour un oui ou pour un non.

- Non mais...

- Quand je me suis garé vous aviez plus les yeux sur ma plaque d'immatriculation que sur moi alors que je ne vous ai même pas touché.

**T-T**

…

…

…

Ben quoi ? Faut être prudent, non ?

D'abord la caisse- puis Touffy, lunettes de soleil rectangulaires, chemisette blanche ouverte sur 3 boutons et fine chaîne d'argent autour du cou.

Jeans et baskets noires neuves.

Signes particuliers : mauvaise foi manifeste, talent pour le foutage de gueule et fossette à la joue gauche qui se creuse quand il sourit.

**T-T**

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous garer.

- Je voulais pas prendre de risque. Et puis vous vous croyez à l'hôtel des stars ? Le four season, j'aurais compris, mais le Paquito...

- Ca vous empêche pas d'être un pervers.

- De toute façon vous êtes trop chiant pour un pervers. Définitivement pas assez docile.

- ...

**T-T**

Et là j'ai craqué.

J'ai craqué.

La fatigue, le dépaysement, le surréalisme de la situation.

Le fait que ce soit bien réel.

J'ai déposé mon gros sac à dos sur le trottoir.

Je me suis tapé le front avec la paume de la main.

Et j'ai craqué.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'il était désarmant.

**T-T**

- Ah, enfin un sourire. Ou plutôt un fou rire. 10 minutes pour dérider un Français, ça doit être l'effet coupe du monde.

- Oh, la ferme, Touffy.

**T-T**

Oh les champions, on est tous ensembleuuuh :D

Et hop, reparti dans le fou rire.

Et son sourire change.

**T-T**

- Je suis si drôle que ça ?

**T-T**

**T-T**

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Et oui Tsuzuku, c'est un OS en 2 parties, confort de lecture oblige :D

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *héhéhé!*


	2. ACDC

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, voyages, voyages, chacorable, clichés sur les Français, les Américains, les Canadiens, choc des cultures, adorablitudes choupinesque et crevardise absolue :p**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Luna et moi sommes parties au Canada cet été. C'était super ! Et du coup en rentrant ça m'a donné une idée :D

**Résumé : Duo est en vacances... et rien ne se passe comme prévu... et donc il grogne. Normal il est Français.  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi ! Pour ces vacances que nous avons passé au Canada (Vancouver, Montréal) Ceci est pour nous, choupie, pour ces souvenirs de ouf et ce pays super ! **

Gros becs :D

**Happy birthday to me en retard :D Ceci est une fic que j'ai écrit cet été. Comme ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté, je le fais.**

**Ma ficlette happy bday to me sera pour toi Naughty Luce - Natsu - Ma Natsu - Natsu-Law - Whatever your name is now :D**

**Au fait : si cette fic est inspirée de nos aventures, la seule chose qui se rapproche de près ou de loin de ce que nous avons vécu Luna et moi c'est la gentillesse de la population :D Le reste c'est de la fiction pour détendre les zygomatiques et le petit coeur :)**

**UPDATE BUG FFNET ARRANGE : je HAIS FFNET QUI ME FAIT PASSER POUR UNE GROSSE NOUILLE (je peux le faire toute seule :D)**

**et YEAAAAH ok le oneshot est en 3 parties mais au moins elles sont EGALES :D  
**

* * *

**CDC – Choc des Cultures (toute ressemblance avec Le Choc des Titans est...)  
**

**T-T**

**Montréal, 8 juillet 2010, 14h30**

**T-T**

Je calme mon fou rire parce que c'est super de se détendre comme ça…

Mais ça prend beaucoup d'énergie.

Si j'ai une partie du stress qui se barre…

Les effets du Gatorade aussi.

Je remets mes lunettes histoire qu'on soit sur le même pied d'égalité.

Lunettes Vs Lunettes. Y a pas que lui qui pouvait jouer son expert Miami.

**T**

- Le mec qui manque de me renverser qui me trouve pas assez fun c'est carrément le cosmos.

- Et comment s'appelle la fusée ?

**T**

De quoi il parle ?

Fermer les yeux et inspirer.

Vala.

**T**

- Ben je sais pas, Ariane ? Je m'en fous, pourquoi ?

- Vous faites des métaphores à la rue, pourquoi pas moi ?

- *Je fais de l'esprit .com* Désolé, je parle pas aux trottoirs.

- *Anything you can do… * C'est ça la France : vous parlez tous la même langue et vous ne vous comprenez pas. Le Français, c'est un débat télé à lui tout seul.

**T**

Putain on cuit ici…

Je m'évente avec mon t-shirt.

Trop d'efforts…

Je stoppe.

**T**

- Parce que c'est compréhensible « comment s'appelle la fusée ? » Perso, j'ai qu'une seule fusée et je la nomme pas.

- Oula… j'ai repéré la flèche en vous, j'ai voulu m'adapter à votre langage en conséquence. Visiblement je ne me suis pas assez adapté.

**T**

Je rouvre les yeux.

J'ai l'impression que j'ai fermé les yeux dix minutes.

Le marchand de sable il s'est un peu trompé dans l'heure et dans la livraison.

Il a un peu mis du ciment.

Me sens pas bien… j'ai la langue bien pendue.

Jusqu'au sol.

**T**

- Vous adapter à quoi ? Je suis pas un Alien, je suis un touriste. Me regardez pas comme ça, ça revient pas au même.

- Je m'adapte déjà. J'aurais pu parler québécois. Employer des expressions comprises par nous seuls.

**T**

Je secoue la tête.

…

Hmm mauvaise idée… ma casquette me serre.

Je la retire et la replace.

Ah, ça va un peu mieux, c'est moins compressé tout ça.

Mais j'ai chaud à la nuque.

**T**

- Non mais Touffy, faudrait voir à pas sous-estimer la Gaule.

- …

**T**

Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

L'a les dents blanches.

Je commence à avoir la barre…

au crâne les gars, au crâne !

**T**

- On a un bac+ comédies musicales option TDC et un Master « Juste pour Rire ».

- TDC ?

- Temps des Cathédrales. Et on comprend Céline Dion malgré elle si bien qu'on achète ses disques.

- Malgré elle ?

- Ben ouais. Elle passe son temps à gueuler ou à se prendre pour la guitare de B.B King. Dou dou dou dou dou dou dou doooo. Mais elle est sympa donc on achète. Au péril de nos tympans. Ou carrément de nos vies, quoi.

**T**

Et là Touffy tousse une fois. Deux fois. Dans sa main parce qu'à cette distance ça aurait pu être dans ma tronche.

Il tousse encore.

Et il éclate de rire, son corps est carrément secoué.

Ça doit pas lui arriver souvent, ou il a été surpris par le truc.

Il a un rire communicatif. Et bref.

**T**

- Vous n'avez pas compris pour le nom de la fusée.

**T**

Et il change de sujet.

Non, il revient au sujet.

Je me masse les tempes. J'ai l'impression d'être Paris Hilton devant une feuille de maths appliquées.

**T**

- C'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes à l'ouest, Touffy.

- En clair puisque vous êtes con…cassé de fatigue. Ça veut dire « comment vous vous appelez ? »

**T**

Je vois toujours pas le rapport avec la fusée…

Oh. Peut-être.

**T**

- Je m'appelle pas.

**T**

Il me tend la main.

Je balance mon t-shirt sur mon épaule pour tendre la mienne.

Réflexe. Politesse un peu, quand même, on n'est pas que rustres, butés et know-it-all.

**T**

- Enchanté, « Pas ». C'est un prénom qui vous convient parfaitement.

- ?

- Pas aimable. Pas aidé. Pas foutu de trouver son chemin.

**T**

Ô main, suspends ton vol et va replacer une mèche derrière mon oreille, comme dans les séries américaines.

Oh toi, prends-toi un vent et…

Tiens, il a une touffe de poils dans la main.

Ah merde c'est le bout de ma natte.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

Ah ouais… c'est pour ça que j'ai encore plus chaud.

C'est pour ça que j'ai la casquette moins compressée…

Si je dis ça tout haut, l'autre va me répondre que ça m'empêche pas d'avoir le melon.

J'ai dû parler tout haut parce que pour la première fois il a l'air d'accord avec ce que je dis même si je le pense pas.

Ou plutôt avec ce que je pense penser.

C'est clair, non ?

**T**

- Et Pa-quito, vous connaissez ?

- Pas maintenant.

- Ok, je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

**T**

Je retire sa main toute douce de ma tresse qu'il ne tient heureusement ni comme un pis de vache, ni comme une queue de poney.

Il me la reprend, tire dessus sans me faire mal et chuchote.

Son souffle est tiède et il ne pue pas de la gueule.

Il a une chouette eau de toilettes un peu citronnée.

Non il ne sent pas le liquide vaisselle.

**T**

- Vous aussi vous les voyez ?

- Euh quoi ?

- Les petits hommes verts. On est en pleine canicule, vous êtes le seul idiot à être dehors à cette heure.

**T**

Je dégage ma natte et le tape avec l'extrémité quand il essaie de la reprendre.

S'il la retouche, je le mords. M'enfous de laisser mon ADN, j'ai sa plaque minéralogique, son nom de famille, sa profession…

Ouais, j'avoue il a pas tort sur mon côté US.

Et sur mon côté 100% Roquefort.

**T**

- … Bah alors, Touffy ? On ne sait pas compter ?

- Je suis un idiot en _voiture_. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi il n'y a personne à part nous ?

**T**

C'est vrai ça.

A bien y réfléchir j'étais limite tout seul dans la rue, ça fait plus de deux heures que je galère hors du métro et j'ai vu des caisses mais pas des masses de piétons.

Ok, vraiment pas des masses et pas sur mon chemin.

Comme dirait Corneille « Je suis seuuuul au moooonde »… avec une touffe en face.

Le cagnard de fous furieux, Le silence… moi et mon chapeau et en face, Touffy Eastwood.

S'il n'y avait pas des voitures et une absence totale de vent – et si j'avais un pistolet… et si ma tante en avait on l'appellerait mon oncle… -, je me serais cru dans un film de Sergio Leone.

Plutôt Yosemite Sam Vs Vil Coyote. Mais un qui aurait mangé le Road-Runner. De temps en temps en France on est lucide aussi.

Wow je titube sur place. Super en place mes baskets.

Et il me rattrape aux épaules.

Et me relâche.

**T**

- A faire votre poteau blanc « je bronze pas » sous un soleil de plomb, vous allez finir par être soudé au trottoir.

- Après la fusée, le poteau, ma parole vous êtes un poète phallique.

- Mais je ne vois pas le _rapport_.

- Vous connaissez des poteaux avec des bras et des jambes, vous ?

- Euh, ma belle-mère ?

**T**

Ne pas rire.

Ne pas rire.

Ne pas… il est marié ?

**T**

- Je bronze d'abord. Ça se voit juste pas.

- …

- Je veux dire là ! ça se voit pas là !

**T**

J'ai la cohérence d'une tomate pelée qui renierait ses sœurs parce qu'elle n'a pas de peau.

Et lui a les lunettes qui matent mon Peace and Love de tatouage.

Ou ptet mes tétons. Et il vient parler d'erreur de fusée.

Non mais ça va pas bien.

**T**

- Vous allez avoir un coup de soleil… sur le torse.

- La faute à qui ? Et ah ! Comme quoi je suis pas un poteau ouuh blanc !

**T**

…

Il s'est contredit !

Bah quoi, c'est important ?

Et là ils ont l'air d'un prof sur le point de punir un de ses élèves.

Euh, ils sont deux depuis quand ?

**T**

- Ça suffit. Vous tenez à peine débout, on va se poser dans un café.

**T**

Je veux gober un glaçon comme dans les films sexy.

Là, je peux faire cuire un œuf sur mon corps.

**T**

- Je suis pas les inconnus. Surtout pas à l'étranger.

- C'est bon y a 10 mètres à faire. Si vous étiez en état vous l'auriez vu.

**T**

10 mètres ou pas c'est un mec qui refuse de te dire où se trouve ton hôtel.

**T**

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous allez pas mettre du GHB dans mon… hey, rendez-moi mes affaires. Au voleur !

**T**

Au voleur dans une rue déserte.

« Un cri court dans la nuit. »

En pleine journée.

… Forcément ça fait un four.

**T**

- Connard !

- Allez, plus que deux mètres !

**T**

Obligé de me bouger le fondement pour récupérer mes affaires.

Obligé de faire 100 mètres – paske c'était pas 10, c'est un mytho ! - à la seule force du « je fais comment sans fringues ».

Obligé de rester en terrasse-parasol parce qu'à l'intérieur c'était blindé et y avait la clim.

Obligé de se débrouiller avec un ventilateur danseur de flamenco. Ka-ta-ka-ta-ka-ta-ka-ta. Insupportable. Mais salutaire.

Ok.

Ça ressemble à un pub français, en propre.

Ok, en plus propre.

**T**

- Voleur.

- Un voleur avec le QI de Justin Bieber alors. Vous prenez quoi ?

**T**

Une belle blonde (trop chaud pour une bière…) en chemise, jupe et talons aiguille noirs – la pauvre… - nous a accueillis avec deux verres d'eau que j'espère gratuits.

Je l'aime et ça va mieux, je vais même prendre un café.

La carte du bar fait office de sous-plat, c'est en papier c'est cool.

Et ouais c'est pas cher !

Ah merde y a les tips et taxes… pourquoi y a pas de « service compris » comme chez nous ?

**T**

- Je sais pas. Faut boire chaud quand il fait chaud. Je vais me prendre un café. Quand j'aurais compris combien ça coûte.

- N'exagérez pas non plus. Il…

- Et n'allez pas me dire qu'aux States ils font pareil j'm'en fous j'y suis jamais allé.

**T**

Il redresse ses lunettes.

**T**

- Mais contrairement aux States, ici il y a des appareils à carte bancaire spécial touriste qui ne comprennent rien à notre mode de fonctionnement. Vous pourrez choisir votre tip. En général c'est 15% mais vous pouvez donner plus. On s'adapte.

- Je vais pas payer mon café avec une carte de crédit !

- De toute façon vous ne payez pas puisque je vous invite.

- Non merci, je m'invite.

**T**

Il hausse les épaules.

Sacrées épaules.

**T**

- Vous avez raison, vu que vous risquez de porter plainte contre moi, je devrais vous offrir quelque chose à hauteur de votre présumé préjudice pour avoir la paix. Un dîner, c'est mieux ?

- Et une reconnaissance de dettes aussi ?

- Signée de votre sang.

**T**

Je secoue la tête.

Les Américains sont trop procéduriers.

Les Français l'ouvrent pour un oui ou pour un non.

Et là après un verre d'eau fraîche qui a pas un goût de javel…

Avec un mal de tronche qui recule…

Avec mon cul posé sur une chaise et à l'ombre…

Avec un verre d'eau à présent vide que je glisse sur mon cou et sur mon torse pour calmer la chaleur…

Avec un ventilo danseur de flamenco qui me souffle sur la peau…

Et un type infâme qui bosse à mon hôtel mais qui veut pas me dire où il est avant de m'offrir un café pour que je lui foute la paix…

Ben je peux oublier la France et les States et manger mon chapeau.

J'accepte, quoi.

Et je dis merci à ma manière.

**T**

- Coffee it is.

**T**

Hmm… Fait vraiment meilleur…

Le verre fait du bien.

Dommage qu'il se réchauffe.

Il toussote.

Du coup je prends son verre d'eau vide sans sa permission.

Après tout les Français se croient tout permis.

Il est plus frais sur mon corps.

Ça fait du bien…

Je soupire et ferme les yeux.

**T**

- … Faut remettre votre t-shirt.

**T**

J'ouvre même pas les yeux.

**T**

- Foutez-moi la paix, Touffy. Vous m'avez obligé à venir là, s'il y a la moindre amende vous vous démerdez.

**T**

Hmm ça fait du bien…

Il grogne.

Tiens ça fait la deuxième fois.

Il redresse ses lunettes.

**T**

- Vous préférez que tout le monde voit le logo de Mercedes sur votre pec ?

- N'importe quoi. C'est Peace n Love.

- Il manque une barre en bas.

- Vous êtes castré ?

- Tout va très bien de ce côté. Non. Le Peace n Love c'est 4 barres. Mercedes, c'est 3. Vous étiez bourré ou quoi ?

**T**

Oui, j'avais 16 ans.

Mais non. C'est pas possible. C'est poker face de son côté. Non, c'est juste pas possible.

… J'essaie de voir mon tatouage avec mon verre.

Je ne veux pas IMAGINER ce que pense la jolie serveuse blonde.

Il me manque un piercing au téton, une musique psychédélique et un déhanché endiablé et on me prend pour le débile du silence des agneaux.

Ah, j'arrive à voir. 1, 2, 3, 4.

Ouf. Il a cru que je vérifierais pas et que je me rhabillerai.

Ou pire il a su que je vérifierais. Dans tous les cas il se marre.

**T**

- Connard.

- Ah ces Français, quelle douceur.

**T**

Il a cru que je me rhabillerais.

Mais il a rêvé.

Il veut pas d'amende sûrement. Je vais le mettre à l'amende. Grave.

**T**

- Grave. C'est de naissance.

- Ben voyons.

- Je ne mens pas.

**T**

Et je replaque le verre.

Dommage… ça se réchauffe…

**T**

- Ça s'appelle la fumette.

- Je vous dis que c'est de naissance, Touffy.

- Prouvez-le.

**T**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux il est plus près.

Il s'est penché sur la table.

Distance de sécurité mon gars !

Fais comme si t'étais dans ta voiture.

Hmm mauvaise idée, et pourquoi pas « écrase-moi si tu peux ? »

La suite cachée d'un film bien connu.

Je pose le verre.

Je me recule et me lève…

Et me penche un peu au-dessus de sa tête.

J'ai ma natte qui lui tombe sur l'épaule.

Il reste imperturbable.

**T**

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je farfouille dans ma poche. Mon portefeuille est coincé.

- Quoi, vous avez trop de fric ?

**T**

Je me redresse, récupère ma tresse et me tortille.

L'avion ça gonfle aussi.

Y a notre serveuse qui s'apprête à nous rejoindre mais quelque chose la stoppe.

**T**

- Nan, le jean est trop serré à ce niveau.

- Vous êtes trop mince pour avoir trop de cul.

- Je suis un faux maigre.

**T**

Il a son petit sourire à fossette.

Une serveuse brune aux cheveux courts dit un mot à notre préposée avant d'aller nettoyer une table propre derrière la notre.

**T**

- …

- Mais je vais PAS le prouver. Même si la serveuse serait pas contre. Je dois être son type. Vous lui donnerez un bon tip de ma part.

- C'est gentil ou c'est parce que c'est pas vous qui payez ?

**T**

Je souffle en me tortillant encore.

Tiens une autre brune aux cheveux courts, un peu plus grande, vient nettoyer une autre table propre derrière moi.

Ils sont vachement plus à cheval sur le propre, l'écologie, tout ça, que chez nous.

**T**

- On nous traite de radins mais on l'est pas tant que ça ! En France, dans un resto, le service et les taxes sont dans le prix affiché.

- Je sais.

**T**

Je me tortille encore.

Je vais faire un régime.

…

Ok, je me baladerai en short.

Une serveuse blonde aux cheveux longs et aux sourcils bizarres surveille le travail des ses collègues.

C'est dingue comme ils sont carrés ici.

Je me tourne un peu et lui fait un thumb up.

Elle me sourit et le retourne.

Ça me ferait presque oublier qu'au lieu de se mettre à trois sur des tables propres, pourquoi pas faire un truc pour le ventilo danseur ?

**T**

- Si parfois on ne rajoute pas de pourboire c'est parce qu'on le paye déjà.

- Je sais.

**T**

Non mais tu vas sortir, oui !

Il sourit un peu plus.

**T**

- Ça veut pas dire que, selon nos moyens et la qualité du service, on ne peut pas rajouter quelque chose quand parfois ils sont payés au lance-pierre.

- Je sais.

**T**

Il sourit de plus en plus.

Ce doit être le tortillement.

**T**

- Ça veut pas dire qu'il y ait pas de vrais radins chez nous.

- Je sais.

- Je vois que vous savez tout. Vous êtes Français de cœur. Ah. Bor-del. Voiiiilà.

**T**

I did dit!

Je me rasseye.

Les serveuses sont parties au moment où mes fesses ont touché le siège.

Elles ont dû croire que j'allais partir sans payer.

Je vais mieux mais je suis pas en état de faire un basket.

La jolie serveuse blonde prend nos commandes.

Un café frappé et un café, fanfaronnade mise à part, fait trop chaud pour manger.

J'ai précisé expresso pour le café. La dernière fois que j'ai dit « café » j'ai regretté, je me suis cru au Starbuck. Un généreux mug d'eau chaude featuring café. Un peu comme Timberland dans le tube de One Republic « Apologize »

**T**

- Et ce tortillage de fesses pour serveuses brûlantes c'était pour quoi ? Le café vous est déjà offert, c'est pour les mignardises ?

- C'est pour vous clouer le bec. Je vous avais dit que la douceur était de naissance.

**T**

J'ouvre à la bonne page.

Il hausse un sourcil.

Ha. Ha !

Ceci est mon corps.

**T**

- Ceci est mon passeport. Et je m'appelle Dulce.

- Dulce ? Vous avez l'air d'un terroriste sur la photo. C'est quoi cette frange c'est pour cacher les boutons ? Comment ils ont fait pour vous laisser passer ?

**T**

Sa manière de prononcer un prénom que j'aime parce que j'aime de qui il me vient…

Avec une pointe de taquinerie, un petit accent et de la curiosité.

Et un « c'est un prénom, ça ? » dans le ton. Quand je pense que j'ai croisé un Trowa et un Treize. J'ai pas été assez débile pour les insulter alors qu'ils m'ont aidé.

J'éclate de rire sans que ça me fasse mal.

J'ai enfoncé le clou alors que nos commandes – mon café dans un mug… - et une énorme part de cheese-cake sortie de nulle part avec un gros clin d'œil – arrivent.

Elles ont eu la gentillesse de mettre deux fourchettes pour faire croire que c'est pour nous deux.

J'ai l'air d'un terroriste ? Non mais il s'est regardé ? Avec ses lunettes de soleil à la Terminator, ses bras halés et musclés… bon ok, un terroriste en chemisette ouverte sur une belle peau et une fine chaîne d'argent… ok, faut que j'arrête de le regarder.

**T**

- Dulce _Omar_, Touffy.

**T**

On trinque les lunettes dans les lunettes et chacun boit son truc.

Je goûte mon featuring et tâche de ne pas faire mon Français : c'était gratuit, quoi.

…

…

…

Mais c'est un mug de *vrai* café ?

Le tip il va être HISTORIQUE !

Du coup je SAVOURE et essaie de calmer mon rire.

**T**

- Un homard doux ? Je ne vous aurais pas imaginé comme ça. C'est le prénom le plus inapproprié du monde.

**T**

Oh le rat. Le rat ! J'ai failli recracher mon reste de café.

Et de rire encore.

Et de lâcher mon petit nom.

C'était dangereux de faire ça avec un vampire sadique.

Un vampire qui suçait les tracas - et les infos - à même mes lèvres et qui aimait ça.

**T**

- Duo.

- J'aurais dit Canard Boiteux ou...

- Duo. Dulce et Omar sont...

- Tes poissons rouges ?

**T**

Quand il tenait un sourire, il ne voulait pas le lâcher.

Je finis mon café.

Un délice.

**T**

- ... les meilleurs potes de mes parents. Ils ont accouché maman... dans leur tout petit appart.

- Dulce Omar.

**T**

Dulce - Doul-tché - Omar.

Dulce est un prénom de fille mais mes parents étaient pour la parité. Dulce et Omar ont accouché Hélène Maxwell. Le petit porterait les deux noms. Ma mère a accouché presque seule de mon grand frère. Elle l'a appelé Solo.

Je m'en sortais pas trop mal, j'aurais pu m'appeler Quatre, comme mon pote.

Lui était né dans le métro, station Quatre-Septembre. Tu crois que la RATP lui aurait offert le transport gratuit ?

Non. Parce qu'il était issu d'une famille nombreuse. Il payait déjà moitié prix, on allait pas lui faire gratuit.

J'avais machinalement donné mon prénom au vampire et j'ai essayé de rectifier le tir.

D'autant qu'il m'a dit "tu" cette fois.

A croire qu'il attendait mon prénom.

Les vampires attendent une invitation. Il a dû croire que mon prénom en était une.

**T**

- Dulce.

- T'as dit _Duo_. C'est moins space que « Pas ».

**T**

Il n'avait pas la mémoire courte.

Et une sacrée bouche. Le frappé descend très vite.

Sa pomme d'Adam est… intéressante.

Et ses lèvres sont… maculées de lait au café.

Que sa langue nettoie.

Il s'est arrêté le ventilo ?

Il m'a dit quoi déjà ?

Ah oui.

**T**

- Par réflexe. Dulce c'est professionnel. Duo, c'est personnel.

- Enchanté, **_Duo_**. Moi c'est Heero.

**T**

Il descend son frappé et le pose sur la table.

Et il me tend la main pour la seconde fois.

Je fronce les sourcils. Très intéressant le cheese-cake.

Très bon.

**T**

_- _Je sais Touffy.

- Mais on ne s'était pas officiellement présentés. On ne serre pas la main, chez vous ?

- Si, si...

**T**

La dernière fois que j'ai esquivé sa main, il m'a attrapé la natte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait m'attraper ?

Oh.

Il a mis ses lunettes dans ses cheveux.

J'ai eu beau voir vaguement ses papiers d'identité tout à l'heure mais là…

Je me suis pris ses lasers bleus un brin bridés dans la face.

Bleu bordel.

Bleus, bordel.

Et j'ai été poli : j'ai tendu la main.

**T**

- Ah si, tu peux faire le homard finalement... tu es tout rouge, Duo.

- C'est la canicule.

- J'ai la clim dans la voiture.

**T**

Gros, Gros malin.

Je retire ma main et fait un sort au cheese-cake.

Il m'imite.

**T**

- Toi tu sais parler aux hommes.

- Tu veux monter, Duo ?

- Non.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir. Ca, c'était une demi-vérité.

**T**

Sa voix s'était faite plus cajoleuse que taquine.

Oui je voulais monter mais seulement à cause de la chaleur, hein ?

Et parce que c'était plus agréable que le flamenco ?

…

Bon, je me suis pris à retardement sa sexytude dans la face. La bouffe a rééquilibré mes chakras.

Mignon, crétin, du coin et... pas du coin ?

Entre deux coups de fourchette.

**T**

- T'as pas l'accent d'ici.

- Ah ? J'ai quel accent d'après toi, qui t'y connait ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y a qu'un seul accent au Canada, comme en France. C'est bien connu.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule...

**T**

J'allais pas monter dans sa voiture sans le connaître, non ?

Non ? Même si on allait apparemment dans la même direction.

Un pays étranger où je ne connais personne ?

Où moi, en tête à tête avec un guide papier et des conseils de potes ?

Il a un peu de cheese-cake dans la commissure de ses lèvres.

Le côté où y a la fossette.

Le cheese-cake ne me rafraîchit plus.

**T**

- C'est ce que je fais. Mais si c'est une excuse maladroite pour me demander d'où je viens...

- Si j'avais voulu savoir d'où tu venais, Heero, j'aurais dit "d'où viens-tu"

**T**

Et paf, le piège.

C'est vraiment bon ce truc. Et je déteste les cheese-cake.

J'ai vraiment dû me manger un coup de soleil.

**T**

- J'ai eu longtemps la double nationalité canadienne et japonaise. Comme le Japon m'a imposé un choix, j'ai choisi le Canada.

**T**

- Ah ?

- Tu vois que ça t'intéresse.

**T**

Perso, moi je vois un gâteau.

Il s'amuse à me piquer mes bouchées.

On se fait un fourchette-fight, un peu comme les gamins.

**T**

- Non mais j'aime bien les sushis et euh j'ai faim.

- Si tu le dis…

**T**

Je suis pas crédible et je le sais_._

**T**

- Euh, c'est ton père qui est Japonais ?

- Oui. Et ma mère est Canadienne.

**T**

Joli mélange.

Moi c'est moins exotique.

Une Normande, Un Texan.

Une pomme, un puits. D'ennuis, si c'était du pétrole, ma mère serait pas divorcée.

**T**

- Merci.

- …

- Oui, tu penses tout haut. Je suis né ici et j'ai émigré au Japon après leur divorce. Mon père a eu la garde.

- Ah ? C'est rare que les papas aient la garde.

- Mon père était ami avec le juge.

- C'est vrai ?

**T**

Il a levé les yeux au ciel.

Piégé !

**T**

- Non. Le juge a été civilisé : il m'a demandé mon avis et il l'a écouté. Entre mon futur beau-père et mon père, le choix était vite fait.

- Ton beau'p était méchant ?

**T**

Je lui laisse volontiers la dernière bouchée.

Il a un léger rictus nostalgique.

Et moi j'ai limite envie de mettre mes coudes sur la table pour l'écouter me raconter sa vie…

Non mais ça va pas ? Reprends-toi, Duo, t'as que ça à foutre ?

Du coup je regarde l'heure discrètement… oh. Déjà ?

Oh ça va, hein, on se concentre comme on peut.

Touffy regarde sa montre et reprend.

**T**

- Pas du tout. C'était le genre psy qui comprend mon problème, hoche la tête, aime avoir des discussions sur tout, que je parle de mon problème...

- Un papa sitcom quoi.

- En vrai, sans boîte à rires. Bref, entre mon beau-père trop cool et mon père trop absent...

**T**

Je comprenais carrément.

Je comprenais trop.

J'ai donc naturellement fait un signe pour avoir l'addition.

Nan je l'ai pas fait à l'arrache ! Je l'ai regardé d'abord et il a fait un signe de tête.

A un moment faut aller bosser.

Les serveuses font la moue.

**T**

- C'était vite vu. C'est pas qu'on les aime pas mais ado, la notion d'espace c'est sacré.

- J'étais pas ado mais c'est le sentiment. Mon père est ingé, il a souvent des chantiers à l'étranger et y restait parfois plusieurs années, j'ai vécu sur les cinq continents.

- Cte classe !

**T**

Moi le Canada, c'était mon premier voyage comme il me l'avait si sympathiquement fait remarquer.

Je suis même pas aller aux States. J'avoue que pour le premier voyage j'ai pas eu envie d'aller voir mon père.

Ptet parce qu'il est venu me voir le mois dernier ?

L'addition arrive avec des entrées gratuites pour des soirées, des prénoms et plusieurs numéros de téléphone.

C'est la première fois que je vois une addition avec 4 noms de serveuses.

Je laisse Touffy payer parce que c'est le deal. Par contre pour le tip, c'est niet.

Je laisse un généreux pourboire…

A Réléna, Dorothy, Hilde et Lucrezia « Lu, pour toi »

J'écris « Thanks, Ladies» et je prends la carte du resto.

Des fois que j'irais… si je me perds pas.

**T**

- J'ai fait une partie de mes études en hôtellerie en France.

- Ah ? T'aurais pu rester là-bas !

**T**

Pourquoi, j'aurais voulu ?

On se lève et je récupère mon fatras. Putain c'est lourd. Faut que je résiste avant de m'endormir.

Mais c'est dur ! Et il est que 16h00 ! Il fait toujours chaud mais ça redevient gérable.

Enfin presque.

Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir me taper 10 bornes pour aller à l'hôtel.

**T**

- Non, la France a ses qualités malgré les Français – clin d'œil - mais je préfère la vie au Canada. J'aime les pays où 10 centimètres de neige ne déclenchent pas une catastrophe économique.

**T**

On se dirige…

**T**

- Hey notre climat est tempéré ! Et moi j'aime bien les pays où je risque pas ma vie quand je crois traverser normalement.

- Et j'aime bien ma voiture quand il fait chaud. A présent qu'on a bien parlé, Duo…

- …

**T**

Oh, Oh…

Il attrape mes lunettes par leur monture et me les ôte.

Hey !

**T**

- … que tu as vu que je n'étais pas un pervers... tu veux monter ? Un grand gaillard comme toi peut me résister, non ?

**T**

J'ai le gay-dard. S'il est gay, moi je suis ? Je suis ?

I am superman.**  
**

**T**

**T  
**

**TSUZUKU**

**

* * *

**

Et oui un dernier Tsuzuku, quand j'ai fini mes corrections et que j'ai regardé l'ascenseur... ça faisait presque le double de la première partie postée.

Bonjour l'équité -_-.

Ce sera donc un OS en 3 parties.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *héhéhé!*


	3. French Cancan

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, voyages, voyages, chacorable, clichés, gros, énormes clichés sur les Français, les Américains, les Canadiens, choc des cultures, adorablitudes choupinesque et crevardise absolue :p**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Luna et moi sommes parties au Canada cet été. C'était super ! Et du coup en rentrant ça m'a donné une idée :D

**Résumé : Duo est en vacances... et rien ne se passe comme prévu... et donc il grogne. Normal il est Français.  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi ! Pour ces vacances que nous avons passé au Canada (Vancouver, Montréal) Ceci est pour nous, choupie, pour ces souvenirs de ouf et ce pays super ! **

Gros becs :D

**Happy birthday to me en retard :D Ceci est une fic que j'ai écrit cet été. Comme ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté, je le fais.**

**Ma ficlette happy bday to me sera pour toi Naughty Luce - Natsu - Ma Natsu - Natsu-Law - Whatever your name is now :D**

**Au fait : si cette fic est inspirée de nos aventures, la seule chose qui se rapproche de près ou de loin de ce que nous avons vécu Luna et moi c'est la gentillesse de la population :D Le reste c'est de la fiction pour détendre les zygomatiques et le petit coeur :)**

**Voilàà c'est fini ! Un immense PARDON et de PLATES EXCUSES aux Québécois et Québécoises qui lisent cette histoire pour avoir fait Heero parler votre langue si mal :D**

**Vous aurez une occasion supplémentaire de rire de bon coeur d'une petite Française qui a beaucoup aimé votre pays :)**

**J'ai volontairement pas traduit certaines expressions, tous les francophones ont leurs expressions propres, c'est chouette de chercher et de se mettre à leur place !**

** Quand je pense que je truffe mes fics d'expressions bien à moi (vous êtes courageux :D) ou idiomatiques ça me rend encore toute émue d'être lue par delà nos frontières. Merci !  
**

* * *

**CDC – Choc des Cultures (toute ressemblance avec Le Choc des Titans est...)  
**

**T-T**

**Montréal, 8 juillet 2010, 16h00 et des brouettes  
**

**T-T**

_- Et j'aime bien ma voiture quand il fait chaud. A présent qu'on a bien parlé, Duo…_

_- …_

_**T**_

_Oh, Oh…_

_Il attrape mes lunettes par leur monture et me les ôte._

_Hey !_

_**T**_

_- … que tu as vu que je n'étais pas un pervers... tu veux monter ? Un grand gaillard comme toi peut me résister, non ?_

_**T**_

_J'ai le gay-dar. S'il est gay, moi je suis ? Je suis ?_

_I am superman._

**T**

Gah...

Ah mais il bouge les lèvres.

Il parle.

**T**

- Alors ? Tu peux me résister ?

**T**

Pas sûr.

Pas vraiment et pour tout un tas de raison.

Mais j'allais monter pour des raisons bassement techniques.

**T**

- Tu es irrésistible. Touffy. Je te suis.

- Tu dois te présenter pour le check-in.

**T**

J'allais pas lui dire qu'il avait raison.

Par contre j'allais quand même vérifier un truc.

**T**

- Au fait, t'as un gsm ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

**T**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

**T**

- Pour compter les mouches, crétin. Ça voulait dire « prête-le moi »

- Dans ce cas fallait pas me demander si j'en avais un, mais de te le prêter.

- Non. Fallait pas que tu me répondes « pourquoi ». C'est ta question qui est stupide.

**T**

Il me lance un regard hautain.

**T**

- J'ai un gsm. Mais je les prête qu'aux gens qui me trouvent formidables.

- Putain il doit être neuf alors.

- C'est ta manière de dire « Heero, mon sauveur, mon dieu, prête-moi ton gsm s'il te plaît ? »

- C'est ma manière de vérifier si t'es bien qui tu dis que tu es.

**T**

Son regard devient suspicieux…

Comment ça je suis suspect ?

Mais ça va pas ? Faudrait pas se tromper !

Prendre un verre dans un endroit public c'est une chose – et encore ! -, monter en caisse c'en est une autre.

Y a pas écrit « l'homme qui tombe à pic » sur mon front. Je m'appelle pas Colt Seavers, je suis pas cascadeur et sauter d'une voiture en marche qui a un verrouillage centralisé je sais pas encore faire.

Pour ça faut John Mc Lane, mais ce qu'il a en badass attitude moi je l'ai en cheveux.

Et j'ai pas les cheveux de Rapunzel.

**T**

- T'as pas un téléphone, toi ?

- Bien sûr, Touffy. Et je vais m'en servir ici, rentrer en France et aller en prison pour impayés. On a plus de chance de faire de la tôle pour des affaires de fric que pour des affaires de meurtre. Et tu ne voudrais pas que j'aille en prison.

**T**

Il hausse les épaules.

**T**

- Je suppose que non, avec ma chance tu serais non imposable et je reverrais jamais mon fric.

- Je suis pas un voleur !

- La méfiance marchant dans les deux sens, file-moi l'un de tes sacs.

- ?

- Des fois que tu te ferais la belle.

**T**

Je le regarde comme si c'était un demeuré et je m'exécute. J'ai besoin du portable.

Ce serait tellement plus simple si je savais où j'allais. Ou plutôt non, si je savais comment y aller.

Ou plutôt je sais comment y aller et où je vais. Mais j'y arrive pas. Au lieu de me faire offrir un café j'aurais dû me faire offrir une boussole.

Je me sens comme un gars qui a une quinte flush royale, qui sait que c'est trop top au poker… mais qui sait pas jouer.

**T**

- Bien sûr. Moi, mes affaires et mon jet lag on va piquer un sprint dans une ville où on est 100% perdu. T'en as encore des comme ça ?

- Moi j'ai pas envie que t'appelles ta famille ou tes potes à l'autre bout du monde pour leur dire que t'es bien arrivé.

- J'y avais même pas pensé.

**T**

Non, j'avais pensé à un sms.

Mais j'aurais demandé !

Du coup j'enverrais un sms de mon portable.

Depuis qu'il a retiré ses lunettes il prend un malin plaisir à me scruter.

Ou plutôt non.

Il l'a fait dès le départ.

Mais maintenant je le vois.

Ou plutôt je vois où ses yeux vont.

Il devrait remettre ses lunettes.

Mais le soleil se barre et de toute façon il est dans notre dos.

**T**

- Je veux bien t'offrir un café mais de là à me prendre pour une valise… J'ai pas de poignée dans le dos.

**T**

Ah, pas con.

Euh… quoi ?

**T**

- Hein ?

- Ah, j'ai switché en québécois. Ça veut dire ne me prends pas pour un con.

**T**

Ah ! Il peut switcher aussi.

Monsieur je m'adapte ne maîtrise pas tout.

Héhé.

**T**

- OOokay…

- Tu ris, tu ris mais tu sais ce que c'est qu'un con ? Perso je préfère être une valise.

**T**

Ah pas…

_Valise_. Pas _valise_ du tout.

…

**T**

- Vive le Québec. Tu me prêtes ton gsm ?

**T**

Large sourire.

**T**

- Tu me trouves donc formidable. Et tu as raison.

- Ouais c'est ça. Rends-moi mes lunettes.

- Après. Ça et ton sac feront l'affaire en échange de mon GSM. La confiance, tout ça.

**T**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et me tend son portable.

…

…

Mais ma parole c'est une locomotive ? Il est pas censé être Japonais, high tech et tout ? Et ici c'est pas le pays de Blueberry ?

A côté de ça, quand tu passes devant une pub qui dit « la 3G arrive » quand ça fait 3 ans qu'on l'a en Europe…

A côté de ça au Japon ils en sont à la 4G et quand nous on y sera ils seront à la 10G. Comme d'hab.

En tous cas, Touffy est qui il dit qu'il est et c'est déjà ça.

La gentille dame me dit qu'on peut faire le check-in même un peu tard. Et elle m'a répondu en m'appelant « Heero », le numéro a dû s'afficher.

Elle est friendly. En fait, j'ai rencontré que des gens gentils. C'est chouette.

J'ai voulu raccrocher pour pas lui faire faire plus de forfait mais la dame voulait lui parler, alors je lui ai tendu le téléphone.

Ptet pour vérifier que j'avais pas volé la loco à Touffy.

Ptet parce qu'il mettait trop de temps pour aller bosser ?

Du coup je me sens un peu mal et c'est pas le coup de chaud.

Il a failli me renverser, s'est vraiment foutu de ma gueule…

Je lui dirais pas parce qu'il se sentirait plus péter.

Même si ça m'arrache un peu la gueule de l'admettre, vu les circonstances… dans l'ensemble il a été plutôt cool.

**T**

- Hello, Une.

- …

**T**

Vous vous dites : il avait le téléphone, pourquoi pas demander à l'hôtesse comment rejoindre le Paquito, hein ?

De toute façon si je l'avais fait, le temps d'écouter et d'éventuellement comprendre, j'aurais déchargé la batterie.

**T**

- Oui je cruise, comment t'sais ? Je lève les lucky jaywalkers qui croisent pas de bœufs.

- …

**T**

WTF ?

Je comprends rien, il doit le faire exprès. D'ailleurs ses yeux se marrent.

J'ai tellement balancé de clichés que j'en prends pour mon grade.

C'est de bonne guerre.

Des Luke Skywalker qui…

Oh, son accent est plus prononcé…

So cut…icule !

**T**

- Va péter dans les fleurs,

- …

**T**

Bonjour le romantisme…

**T**

- j'y suis pour rien si t'es patchée du jour.

**T**

Ah j'ai compris !

Elle vient de se pacser ?

Et lui il la traite comme ça. Quel gland ce mec.

Jamais je me pacserai ! Mais c'est pas une raison pour foirer le bonheur des autres.

**T**

- L'écoutez pas, Une ! Félicitations !

**T**

Il cligne des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Mais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

Pourquoi il se marre ?

**T**

- … Il te félicite. Oui oui. Ah ça, il met pas de springs aux sauterelles. Il m'a eu de travers dans le cul d'entrée mais après un café il est civil.

- Civil ? Civil ? Faudrait voir à…

**T**

Il presse la paume de sa main sur ma bouche…

C'EST PTET DU CHLOROFORME… qui sent le cheesecake. Et qui goûte aussi.

**T**

- Ce n'est pas poli d'interrompre les conversations des autres.

**T**

… et pose les lèvres sur le dos.

!

!

!

!

*Bonjour, le cerveau de Duo est absent pour le moment, laissez un message après le WTF couinement intérieur et il réagira dès que possible*

**T**

- La prochaine fois c'est sans la main. Tu seras sage si je la retire ? Oh, il est sous le choc.

**T**

…

…

…

**T**

- Allo ? Non j'ai pas mis la main là, doit y avoir un piège à loup et je dois conduire. J'entends pas. Ah ? Y a pas que son accent qui est cute t'sais.

- …

- Son père est des States. J'en sais rien. Je dirais Texan comme W.

**T**

*Bip*

HEY !

Fallait que je trouve mieux.

Je comprenais un mot sur deux mais ça j'avais compris.

Mais comment il avait deviné ?

**T**

- Comme BEYONCE !

**T**

…

*Fausse alerte, le cerveau de Duo est parti dans l'espace*

Oh ça va, hein ? Elle dit des conneries mais ça change pas la face du monde !

Pourquoi j'ai pas dit comme Jared Padalecki ?

Comme Jensen Ackles ?

…

Je crois que je leur ai collé un fou rire, j'entends la fille de son parpaing-portable.

Vu comme il me regarde, j'ai bien fait de me reculer.

Des fois qu'il mette sa menace à exécution.

Mais il rit trop pour y penser, je pense.

Je pense, donc mon cerveau suit… à peu près.

**T**

- … oui les Français sont fun malgré eux. Oui, je transmets. J'arrive.

**T**

Et il raccroche.

**T**

- Dame Une te dit que c'est la première fois qu'un homme la félicite d'avoir ses menstruations.

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Je l'ai félicitée pour son pacs ! C'est ça d'avoir une locomotive à la place d'un portable.

- ?

**T**

Pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'étais un demeuré ?

**T**

- Ben elle est pacsée, non ?

- Patchée. On n'a pas de pacs chez nous.

- … T'as raison, vaut mieux que je la ferme.

- Pourquoi, t'as peur des représailles ?

- T'es pas au téléphone que je sache.

- Ca peut s'arranger. Impulsif comme tu es tu pourras toujours dire une bêtise à mon avantage.

**T**

Je pensais pas qu'un jour je féliciterai une femme pour avoir ses règles.

C'est comme applaudir un mec à sa sortie d'un rendez-vous chez le proctologue.

N'importe quoi.

Je peux légitimement invoquer l'insolation… ou changer d'hôtel parce que ça va être la misère.

**T**

- Allez, j'arrête de t'niaiser.

- …

- … Fais pas ta baboune, on s'prend pas au sérieux ici. Pour l'avoir faite rire un jour si difficile elle te fera goûter sa poutine. C'est la meilleure.

**T**

…

…

…

J'ai eu ce réflexe idiot de penser au KGB et a des Kalachnikov.

Alors que je sais que c'est un plat d'ici qui est parait-il super bon.

Je le sais ! C'est écrit dans le guide qui t'emmène nulle part.

Franchement c'est chouette.

En France, c'est pas en disant des conneries qu'on te remerciera (sauf si tu fais parti du gouvernement : là on te file une promotion)

Ou alors Une est juste curieuse et veut prendre une photo du mec le plus c… _valise_ de l'année.

Y a têtard sous cailloux.

On recommence à avancer.

Il a toujours une partie de mes affaires.

J'ai tenté de les récupérer, hein ? Mais bon il fait si bien le porteur, je vais pas le supplier de me lester non plus.

N'empêche…

J'ai rencontré que des sourires jusqu'à présent.

Des sourires contre ma journée de merde.

**T**

- Ils sont vraiment sympa les Canadiens.

- On a les valeurs à bonne place. Et on n'est pas Canadiens. On est Québécois.

**T**

…

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

Je vais pas le dire.

Je vais pas le dire.

Je ne le dirai pas.

**T**

- Et c'est où Québec ? Au Guatemala ?

**T**

Je n'ai aucune volonté.

**T**

- Québec c'est au Québec.

**T**

Et il est fier de sa trouvaille en plus ?

**T**

- Et le Québec c'est où ? Dans ton cul ?

- Mon cul est une belle province, oui. J'ai d'la mine dans l'crayon. Je peux te faire un beau dessin, pour que tu te repères. Quoique je suis pas sûr que tu trouves avec ton sens de l'orientation.

**T**

Et il pouffe de rire le salaud comme si je comprenais pas la blague.

Hmph.

**T**

- Non mais je rêve. Paris ça reste en France. C'est n'importe quoi.

- Y a un Paris au Texas, Duo...

- Cesse de faire de l'esprit, Touffy.

**T**

Il renifle.

**T**

- Tu peux parler, toi. Et les Corses ? Et les Marseillais ? Dis-moi, le Mont Saint-Michel il est en Normandie ou en Bretagne ?

- *regarde à gauche ou à droite* : Tu veux me faire tuer ou quoi ? Des fois qu'y aurait un Français qui traînerait.

- Ils sont Français les Bretons ? Alors ?

**T**

Je tire la langue.

**T**

- M'enfous, je suis Parisien.

- *grand sourire* Et moi je suis Québécois. Même si Canadien me va aussi. Quand on te charrie tu cours. Vive la France. Parlant de char…

- Quel char ?

- La voiture.

**T**

Son accent est plus prononcé depuis le téléphone.

C'est cool. C'est un peu comme moi quand je parle avec mon père.

Sauf que moi c'est moins cut…icule.

On marche encore putain c'est loin.

Mais…

Mais c'est quoi, ça ?

Rooh…

**T**

- Oh ! Un Mc Gonald avec une petite feuille d'érable sur le "M"! C'est mignon !

- Euh, tu le penses ou tu te fous de ma gueule ?

**T**

Non mais faut pas être si méfiant !

Il va devenir Français à ce rythme.

**T**

- Non non, c'est mignon. Si je me foutais de toi tu le saurais, Touffy, tu te poserais pas la question. Ou alors tu te conifies de minute en minute. Fais gaffe, t'as une poignée qui pousse dans le dos.

- Ca doit être de te parler.

- Je te rassure, t'as pas besoin de moi pour être con. T'as juste la bouche trop près de ton oreille, tu t'écoutes trop.

- ...

**T**

Je trouve ça vraiment mignon.

J'ai limite envie de faire pareil dans mon boulot, sur ce que je crée.

C'est mimi une feuille d'érable.

Ça ressemble beaucoup à…

**T**

- C'est mignon parce qu'en regardant vite fait, c'est entre le cannabis et la feuille de vigne.

- Il est bizarre ton cannabis.

- Non. Par contre nous si on s'amusait à mettre une tour Eiffel, une bouteille de rouge, un camembert, une baguette ou un béret sur le M de notre Mc Go, on sera ridicules.

- Rajoute votre drapeau, colle toute la bouffe dessus et ça fait un pique-nique. Nous on fait sobre et patriotique. C'est ça la classe.

**T**

L'image mentale m'arrache un sourire.

**T**

- Je vais éviter de te faire des compliments. Tu pètes plus haut que tes fesses.

- Je me francise alors.

- Ouais ben Ben Hur, arrête ton char.

- Mon char il est à l'arrêt.

- T'es con.

- Look who's talking.

**T**

Coucou Audi TT. Long time no see.

Elle est trop belle pour que je shoote dedans.

Touffy ouvre le coffre et et on met mes affaires dedans.

J'ai pas résisté.

**T**

- T'es pas si con en fait. Tu serais même super intelligent si tu me surclassais.

**T**

Il referme le coffre et je vais m'installer à la place du mort.

Vraiment classe la caisse.

Il s'installe à son tour, allume le contact en même temps qu'il referme sa portière.

Il s'attache.

Me suis attaché aussi.

Je pensais l'avoir mouché.

Mais il a ce sourire en coin…

Celui qui creuse sa fossette.

C'est horrible.

**T**

- Aucun problème, Duo. Tu peux passer tes vacances dans ma chambre.

- Wow.

- Ben quoi ? Tu voulais un surclassement ô Doux Homard. T'as cru que c'était mon hôtel ou quoi ?

**T**

Je crois qu'on a dû entendre mon éclat de rire de Toronto.

Il verrouille les portières et j'ai le cœur qui bat vite.

J'ai ptet fait une grosse connerie.

Du coup le rire s'en va et les questions reprennent.

**T**

- Mais tu fais quoi dans cet hôtel ?

- Vous êtes tous si méfiants en France ?

- Avec un peu de méfiance on évite les problèmes. Alors ?

**T**

On roule.

Et il a la clim.

Je l'aime.

Je ferme les yeux.

Faut que je récupère mes lunettes, les a pas rendues.

**T**

- Je suis Responsable Qualité.

- Donc s'il y a une merde je viens te voir ?

- Ma chambre est parfaite, si tu y es tu n'auras pas à te plaindre.

- Ok, je ne te ferais pas chier. Pervers.

- Hmm pourquoi j'étais sûr que tu me répondrais ça ?

- ...

**T**

Oui, pourquoi ?

Parce que fatigué on n'a pas les yeux en face des trous et encore moins le cerveau sur on ?

Par contre sur « on conneries » ouais.

**T**

- Et puis j'ai parlé de ma chambre, pas de mon lit. C'est peut-être toi qui a l'esprit mal placé...

- J'ai sommeil, c'est tout. J'ai fait le tour complet du cadran là, je veux dormir.

**T**

Je crois que je dis ça.

Dans mon cerveau c'est clair mais à l'oreille ça a dû sonner comme une voix au ralenti.

**T**

- Et à part faire ton Français je sais tout et ton américain I own the place tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- …. Chevaux. … Tal. Toi.

- Tu travailles dans un hôpital pour chevaux ?

**T**

J'essaie de rouvrir les yeux et je grogne.

Rare sont les gens qui me forcent à parler dans cet état.

Sont pas suicidaires.

**T**

- Je suis designer d'échafaud. Y a même des modèles spécial parties génitales. Parfait pour toi.

**T**

J'ai encore son éclat de rire dans les oreilles.

**T**

- Sérieusement à part mettre un peu plus de soleil dans ma journée et me parler comme personne ne le fait, tu fais quoi ?

- Quoi, personne ne t'appelle Touffy ?

- Non.

- Ils devraient.

- Tout le monde n'est pas suicidaire comme toi.

- Chuis pas suicidaire.

**T**

D'abord.

**T**

- Tu fais du hiking en pleine canicule.

- C'est pas de la rando. Je cherchais mon hôtel !

- Et la différence ? Tu marches bâté comme un âne sous un soleil de plomb. C'est pas du hiking pour toi ?

- C'est du survivor urbain d'un gars qui en a marre de voir la rue Sainte-Catherine quelle que soit la station de métro où il s'est arrêté, ce qui lui a fait croire qu'il était près de son hôtel à chaque fois.

- La rue Sainte-Catherine fait plus de 10 km…

- Tu crois que je le sais pas depuis le temps ?

**T**

Il rit encore, un peu plus longtemps.

**T**

- Un soleil sur pattes.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ce que tu es. Chacal. Chiant. Chaud.

- Quoi, t'as pas assez chaud comme ça ?

- On n'a jamais assez de soleil.

- Dis ça au sahel.

- Je ferais mieux. Je t'expédierais là-bas pour qu'ils comprennent mon point de vue. Alors ?

**T**

Je suis pas un objet !

Je suis… dans l'œil du cyclone.

Je suis pas autant à la rue que ça, je plais à Touffy, je le sais.

Je pensais pas qu'il passerait toutes les vitesses en même temps.

Il a mis le turbo à son char.

**T**

- Je suis dessinateur industriel, je me suis orienté vers la création de mobilier. En ce moment je dessine des lits.

- Tu crois que je pourrais tester une de tes créations ?

- Tu peux dormir sur mes croquis ouais. Tu seras au plus près de mes créations. Gaffe aux crayons qui traînent.

- Sérieusement.

**T**

Je rabaisse mon siège.

**T**

- Sérieusement je suis exporté en Europe, pas encore en Amérique. Faut venir par chez nous !

- Tu m'invites ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu pourras tester mon lit quand tu veux !

**T**

Je souris.

**T**

- Hmm…

**T**

A l'oreille il est pas convaincu.

Je souris encore plus.

**T**

- Je te ferais faire un tour du propriétaire.

- Tu vas me faire visiter une literie, hein ?

**T**

Tu me connais si bien. Déjà.

**T**

- T'as tout compris !

**T**

Hmm je suis bien…

D'ailleurs je vais m'endormir.

Mais pourquoi la voiture s'arrête ?

Je sens le bout de ses doigts replacer une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Hey pas touche. Ça chatouille.

**T**

- Qu'est-ce t'fous ?

- On est arrivés.

- J'ai dormi si longtemps que ça ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait 5 minutes qu'on est montés.

- C'est parce que ça fait 5 minutes.

**T**

Je rouvre les yeux.

Il a le regard espiègle.

**T**

- …

- Apparemment tu as réussi à te perdre sur une ligne droite. En sortant du métro t'as dû partir à contre-sens.

**T**

Mais il se fout moi, là ?

C'est pas vrai hein.

C'est pas vrai.

J'aurais pu être dans mon lit, là ?

**T**

- Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Parce que j'ai une grande gueule ? OK Le Français de base ça connaît 5 mots : Merde, Non, Putaiiiiiin, Con et Grève.

- Tu as oublié « RTT »

- Je t'emmerde ! Perso je sais pas ce que c'est qu'un RTT, j'en ai jamais pris. On a une grande gueule mais c'est pas systématique. Sinon on serait tous des pandas ou des dalmatiens à force de se choper des coquards…. Mais arrête de rire ! Je l'ai vraiment sévère.

- Je ne ris pas. J'éclate de rire.

**T**

Avoir été un peu ridicule, prendre un mauvais départ c'est une chose.

Qu'on se foute de ma gueule ouvertement, me cacher des infos pour faire ha ha ha c'en est une autre.

J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte.

Ah merde, avec le verrouillage centralisé ça s'ouvre en deux fois.

Et dès que j'essaie il reverrouille.

Faut dire que j'ai toujours la rapidité ultime d'un escargot en chocolat.

Ben ouais ça bouge pas. Sauf si ça se fait croquer.

C'est pas parce que je suis pas rapide que je peux pas arracher la porte de rage.

Coloneeeeel.

Tout du moins essayer. J'ai ni la force, ni le bandeau, ni le couteau de Rambo.

Mais la poignée peut me rester dans la main !

**T**

- Ouvre la porte ou je te la fais bouffer, Touffy.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'es en crisse.

- En quoi ?

- En colère.

**T**

Parce qu'il y avait un feeling… (woooh ouuuuuh)

Parce qu'on veut rarement passer pour un crétin devant quelqu'un qui nous plaît.

Parce que ne pas dormir ça accentue le stress – et les chances de passer pour un con.

Un hamster bionique dans une roue en titane.

Et je m'excite sur la porte.

**T**

- Tu casses, tu paies.

- M'en fous !

**T**

Je m'excite encore plus dessus.

**T**

- C'est une Audi TT.

**T**

J'me retiens de caresser la portière.

Je choisis de mettre un coup de poing déstressant, pour la forme.

Aïe. Les Allemandes, c'est solide.

**T**

- T'étais presque un chic type. J'avais presque un bon souvenir de mon premier voyage au pays des Caribous ! Happy ?

- Franchement ? Oui. Je voulais te donner une leçon.

**T**

Il est super calme.

J'actionne deux fois le mécanisme.

Gagné je peux sortir !

… mais pourquoi j'me suis pas détaché ?

Du coup il se détache, referme la porte et reverrouille.

**T**

- Great.

- Et puis tu avais retenu ma plaque minéralogique, Duo.

- …

**T**

Et je l'ai encore en tête.

Ah il va moins rire après.

Les Français c'est rancunier.

Les Américains c'est procédurier.

Tout en concentré. Bonne chance, Heero Yuy.

**T**

- Et après…

- Après, _quoi _?

**T**

Qu'on se marre ?

J'me détache.

Je le fusille du regard.

Mon poing est prêt.

**T**

- Et après t'as retiré tes lunettes. Et ton t-shirt. Et t'as remis ta casquette. Et tu faisais ton coq avec ton tatouage Mercedes.

**T**

Il a les yeux qui brillent.

Mon poing est près.

**T**

- T'es bassement terre à terre comme ça, toi.

**T**

Il a le coin des lèvres qui se retrousse.

Mon poing arrive directement dans sa main.

Sacrés réflexes.

**T**

- Carrément. Sacrée droite.

- ça fait longtemps que je m'suis pas entraîné sur la tronche de quelqu'un.

- Je suis à ta disposition pour tout entraînement physique.

- Tu seras mon punching-ball.

- Le punching-ball servant de support à un entraînement… intensif, je serai ravi de te laisser t'épuiser sur mon corps. Après ça je doute que tu aies envie d'utiliser tes poings.

**T**

Mais. Il a passé toutes les vitesses.

Je suis pas old school, je m'en fous de la drague c'est bon pour les meufs.

Là le mec me chauffe alors que j'ai envie de le tarter. Quel imbécile ferait ça ?

**T**

- Tu dis ça à tous les gars tu manques d'emplafonner ? Ecraser les mecs c'est ton MeeTrique à toi ?

- J'écrase seulement les masos qui se jettent sous mes roues. Et je drague les bombes. On est francs ici et ça nous réussit. Pense Céline Dion et ses interviews-vérité systématiques. Performer. Cash. Riche.

**T**

Si je pense Céline Dion je vais penser bébé et comme le seul truc dont je pourrais accoucher serait une bonne bière, je vais amoureusement gratter les 3 poils que j'ai sous le nombril au rythme de « All by myself ».

Anymooooore.

Tatouage Mercedes, tatouage Mercedes.

Je lui en mettrais moi des tatouages Merced…

**T**

- Et c'est pas…

- …

**T**

Il a la fossette qui se creuse.

**T**

- ... un tatouage…

- …

**T**

Il a les lèvres qui tressautent.

**T**

- … Mercedes, Touffy. C'est dégueulasse.

**T**

C'est pas drôle.

C'est vraiment pas drôle.

C'est vraiment pas drôle et je me marre avec lui comme pas possible.

Un rire de fatigue.

J'y crois pas.

**T**

- Tu passes ton temps à me faire rire, Duo, pourquoi j'utiliserais pas les mêmes armes ?

- Quelles armes ? J'me bats même pas !... Enfin, j'suis trop fatigué pour réussir à t'en coller une.

**T**

Et je parle.

Je parle.

Ce mec c'est Steven Seagal. Il est capable de désamorcer des bombes les doigts de pieds en éventail en slip sur la banquise.

Il viendrait en France avec les poches pleines de pesos que ça m'étonnerait pas.

C'est pas possible ? Dans le film « Terrain Miné », Steven aurait su le faire d'après l'un de ses ennemis. Steven était « le professeur ».

On dit qu'il peut même avaler un bidon d'essence pour aller pisser sur un feu de camp.

Il fait l'impossible avec sa couette et son aïkido.

**T**

- Tu te bats depuis le début, Duo. Tu t'es battu pour arriver à ton hôtel et tu t'es perdu sur une ligne droite.

- La faute à qui ?

**T**

Touffy aussi il fait l'impossible.

Il a compris un truc avec moi quand j'ai la haine : plus on me fait parler, plus je m'énerve.

Et plus je m'énerve plus je parle.

Et plus je parle, plus je m'embrouille, plus il m'embrouille.

Et plus je m'embrouille plus je cafouille.

Alors je me calme.

Je ne beugle plus alors que j'ai raison.

On discute alors que c'est un connard et il me regarde, toujours, toujours.

Il guette mes réactions.

C'est un psychopathe. C'est Cal Lightman et on joue à lie to me.

**T**

- A ta quichitude. Comme on dit en France, tu es une quiche. Mais tu as gagné un café et un cheesecake. Tu t'es battu contre moi, contre…

- ton pare-choc.

- … ce ptit truc entre nous. Ce truc qui fait que ça clash et que ça colle.

**T**

Je lève les yeux au plafond.

Luc Plamandon c'est son parolier ou quoi ?

J'ai dû le dire tout haut parce qu'il secoue la tête.

**T**

- Entre nous y a le levier de vitesse, Touffy.

- Tu crois pas si bien dire.

**T**

Et il m'attrape par la nuque, comme ça.

**T**

-…

- Tu t'es bien battu, Duo. Mais tu as perdu.

**T**

A peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux et de murmurer.

**T**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous…

**T**

Bon c'est pas comme s'il me pressait les parties, non plus.

Mais ça coupe le souffle presque pareil.

**T**

- Je t'ai dit qu'à la prochaine connerie ce serait sans la main, non ?

- Hein ? Touffy, t'es pas au téléphone.

**T**

Pragmatique je suis.

Et pragmatique il est aussi.

Monsieur a réponse à tout : il sort son parpaing mobile de sa poche.

Il a l'air de bien aimer que je l'appelle Touffy alors que c'est complètement idiot.

**T**

- A un moment tu vas m'appeler Heero, Doux Homard.

- Le Homard t'emm...

- ... brasse.

**T**

Il glisse les mains sous ma natte, masse l'arrière de mon crâne, ma nuque.

J'ai les yeux qui se ferment tous seuls…

Ok, on les y aide un peu, beaucoup.

**T**

- Me _brasse_, ouais. M'enfin…

- Ferme-la.

**T**

J'ai le temps de rien.

Il attrape ma lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Et hmmmerde…

**T**

- Cheesecake.

**T**

Il lape la commissure de mes lèvres, je sens chaque mot qu'il prononce, chaque murmure, tout contre.

**T**

- Je te chauffe et toi tu dis « cheesecake » ? Y a comme un problème de com'.

- …

**T**

Ben il a un goût de cheesecake.

Du bon cheesecake de tout à l'heure, pas ceux que je déteste.

Ouais je peux être bassement terre à terre comme ça aussi.

**T**

- On va parler le langage universel. Même toi tu vas comprendre bel étranger…

- …

**T**

Il me donne la chair de poule… j'ai attrapé un gros coup de soleil.

Il redessine ma bouche de la pointe de sa langue…

**T**

- … que nager à contre-courant ne sert à rien. Surtout si le courant c'est moi.

- Mais où tu vois de l'eauhmm…

- Tu t'en câlisse. *(correction expresse, merci cass78 :D)

**T**

… avant de s'y faufiler comme j'enfoncerais, savourerais, jouerais avec un sucre d'orge.

-,Hmm devant… hôtel…

- M'en câlisse. Et toi aussi. C'mon pretty boy. Viens là…

**T**

?

C'est quoi ce clic ?

C'est chaud, moite et mes papilles rencontrent un café frappé.

Il doit aimer la spéléo, mon tunnel il l'étudie vraiment _vraiment _en profondeur.

**T**

- Check... check-in…

- I am.

- Smartass.

- Merci. Nice ass.

**T**

Oh il se fait plaisir le vampire. Il aime ça aspirer la force vitale des autres. M'a parler de calice ou de quelque chose.

Il kiffe. Ça se sent à sa manière de me bouffer, de me violer les amygdales.

De me donner envie de gober sa bouche.

Aïe ma tête. Me suis cogné.

**T**

- Hm thanks… hey !

**T**

A quel moment j'ai atterri sur ses cuisses ?

J'ai pas le volant dans le dos ?

Il a fait quoi à son siège auto pour qu'on ait tant de place ?

OOooooof. On va pas tenir longtemps dans cette position.

Je croyais qu'y avait que les sièges passagers qui pouvaient s'incliner autant ?

L'a l'habitude de dormir dans sa.. dans son char comme il dit ?

**T**

- C'mon pretty boy… prends-moi la bouche. My god, t'es so hot.

**T**

Le barbare. L'une de ses mains est à deux doigts de mon jean.

Il est à deux doigts de mes fesses.

Quand il touche mon corps ma peau est aussi nue que moi.

C'est pour ça qu'il préfère lui parler.

J'ouvre les yeux.

**T**

- Ah…

**T**

A un doigt.

Il quitte ma bouche et bifurque au creux de mon cou.

Mes yeux bifurquent vers la vitre conducteur.

Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué le gros autocollant. Genre pare-soleil de vitre.

On n'a pas le même côté passager.

L'est énorme.

Je cligne des yeux. Lui me fait un suçon.

Chacun ses priorités.

Il casse l'ambiance son pare-soleil.

Je vais lui dire.

**T**

- Hmm ?

- Touf…

**T**

Try again.

Target.

Fesses en vues.

Il les palpe gentiment à travers le jean.

D'abord un frôlement puis à pleines mains.

Tranquille, quoi.

Hmm cet autocollant est vraiment creepy. Il me perturbe.

Mais lui aussi avec ses mains, bordel ses mains...

On se croirait dans un film des années 50.

Vous connaissez le film « Papouilles sur le Parking Pourri du Paquito ? »

**T**

- Hmm ?

**T**

Ouais ouais c'est ça. C'est le drive-in du pauvre où on pratique le making-out au lieu de regarder le film.

Mes mains sont dans de la soie.

Ah, ce sont ses cheveux. C'est tout doux.

Ah merde, je le poupoune. C'est pour ça qu'il ronronne.

Apparemment plus il me bouffe, plus je le poupoune et plus il me hmmm.

Après il va dire que c'est de ma faute.

Qui de l'œuf ou de la poule ?

Je re-cligne des yeux.

Y a un truc qui va pas avec l' autocollant.

Je réessaie.

**T**

- Touffy ?

- Hmm ?

**T**

Je fronce les sourcils et essaie de me concentrer.

C'est dur.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

**T**

- 'Ro…

- Hn ?

**T**

Ah, il m'écoute presque.

Y a du changement.

Et euh…

Oh merde…

Je sais ce qui va pas avec l'autocollant.

**T**

- Heero.

- Hn ? Hmm… Je t'avais dit que t'y viendrais…

**T**

Oui bon ben ça va quoi.

**T**

- T'as des stickers sur ta vitre ?

- La pluie a peur d'effleurer ma voiture, Duo.

- J'me disais aussi. Sinon…

**T**

Il m'écoute plus.

On va essayer autre chose.

Il prend mon cul pour une tomate du marché. Mais une tomate chanceuse.

Il prend mon cou pour son dîner.

Je prends mon pied, tout simplement.

**T**

- Hmm… sinon t'as des connexions avec les keufs ?

- … Les quoi ?

- Les flics.

- Ah, les bœufs ?

**T**

…

**T**

- … Tu les appelles comme ça, toi ?

- Pot meet kettle. T'as pas la sensation qu'en France on les appelle accessoirement des poulets ?

- …

- Bref je suis si nul que ça pour que tu penses culture quand je touche à ton cul ?

**T**

Il est même pas énervé.

Juste dépité.

Dépité avec les mains baladeuses.

Il s'attaque à ma natte et me mordille l'épaule.

C'était quoi la question ? Ah oui.

**T**

- Non-oon...

- Alors que fout la police dans la conversation ?

- Ben… y a une femme en uniforme le nez collé à ta vitre. Et je paierais pas ton amende pour exhibitionniste.

- Mes vitres sont ouvertes...

- Ah, j'me disais qu'elles étaient vachement propres, qu'on se croirait dehors.

**T**

Il me mordille l'oreille.

**T**

- … Tu as dû laisser ton cerveau dans l'avion.

**T**

Il est sexy quand il m'insulte.

Et lui il met la clim en ouvrant les fenêtres.

Et il s'étonne.

**T**

- Au moins on sait où il est. Tu sais où est ton portefeuille ô smart guy, que tu puisses payer l'amende ?

- C'est toi qui es torse-poil. Sinon elle a des lunettes et comme des galettes de chaque côté de la tête ?

**T**

Ça l'empêche pas de me caresser.

Elles sont chouettes ses mains.

Apaisantes alors qu'elles m'excitaient y a pas deux minutes.

**T**

- Je paierai pas quand même. Et euh oui ?

- C'est rien, c'est Une. La connaissant elle va prendre des photos.

- Hey ! J'veux pas voir mon cul sur Face-Plouc !

- T'inquiète, Duo, je maîtrise. Une, donne-nous 10 minutes.

- Garde pas ton doudou pour toi tout seul !

- Bonne nuit.

**T**

Il appuie sur un bouton.

Les vitres électriques se lèvent.

Elles sont fumées.

Crâneur.

**T**

- Où en étions-nous ?

- …

- Duo ?

- …

- Duooo…

**T**

L'est confortable sa caisse.

Ou c'est ptet ses bras.

Je piquerai bien un ptit roupillon.

Oh, juste dix minutes…

**T**

- Baka !

**T**

Extinction des feux.

**T**

**T**

La mère de Forrest Gump dit « la vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolat, on ne sait jamais sur lequel on tombe »

Je pouvais pas m'attendre à ça.

Après avoir dormi 12 heures et m'être réveillé en sursaut dans ma chambre, un petit mot sur l'oreiller me signifiant que le check-in avait été fait…

**T**

- Comment t'as fait le check-in ? Comment t'as pu fouiller dans mes affaires ?

- Tu as déjà fourni tes coordonnées bancaires pour réserver.

- Ah oui.

**T**

Après qu'on m'ait déménagé parce que la soi-disant chambre rénovée que j'avais réservé s'était muée en chambre de pépé (www .tout-est-archi-vieux .com)

**T**

- Bonjour M. Maxwell, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour M. Yuy *y a du monde. Sort une impression de la page d'accueil de l'hôtel* : Moi j'ai réservé pour ça. Et je me retrouve dans une chambre avec un papier peint plus vieux que ma mère.

- …

- Et y a du rififi avec le Wi Fi. J'ai autant de connexion qu'avec un 56k.

- Au moins c'est gratuit !

- Et ma chambre elle va être gratuite aussi ?

- Ah ces Français. Jamais contents.

**T**

Après qu'on ait apporté un bon petit dej à mon ventre affamé…

**T**

- Tiens mange, ça te rendra plus aimable.

- Mange aussi, Touffy, l'amabilité c'est bon pour tous.

**T**

Après que Touffy m'ait reparlé j'ai réalisé.

J'ai réalisé que je m'étais pris la foudre. Je l'ai réalisé à retardement.

**T**

- Touffy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Y a un restaurant qui devrait te plaire. Pas cher, très bon.

- Cool. J't'invite. Pour service rendu.

- J'ai pas fini de te rendre service, Duo.

- Arrête ton char, Ben Hur.

- Je l'arrêterai à 20h00.

**T**

Heureusement que mon corps est passé sur pilote automatique sinon j'aurais pu passer à côté.

Touffy doit être maso mais s'il m'a kiffé dans mes mauvais jours alors ça a des chance d'être bien dans les bons, non.

La France a les Français qu'elle mérite, on est une plaie pour l'humanité et on l'assume.

Mais Touffy est Canadien-Québécois et c'est quelqu'un de bien alors…

Alors soit il est aussi con que moi, soit je suis pas si mal.

La vérité est entre les deux.

**T**

- Mais putain c'est quoi déjà le tip à donner ? Mais pourquoi, pourquoi c'est pas plus simple ?

- Tu veux dire simplet, Duo ?

- Vieux caribou.

- Vieux fromage.

- Affiné s'il te plaît.

- Hmph. Faut de tout pour faire un monde. Même des Français !

**T**

Moi le Canada, c'était mon premier voyage...

Et j'en suis toujours pas revenu :D

**T**

**T**

**OWARI**

* * *

Finito !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *Sur un air bien connu * Malade, Malaade. N'a pas dormi de la nuit -_-. Malaaade.*


End file.
